


赫克斯将军的命运就此改变

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Execution, Jakku, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Prison, Space Battles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: Hux需要对自己的错误将功补过但是Kylo并没有给Hux这个机会以至于Snoke要求Kylo亲手处决Hux
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Snoke, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 赫克斯将军的命运就此改变

**Author's Note:**

> 提前说好了这个故事结局挺刀的，一共有四章

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY...

“我可以感受到有一股新的原力在慢慢聚集，你感受到了吗我的徒弟。”Snoke意味深长地对Kylo说道。自从Kylo对自己的亲舅舅彻底失望后，一直是Snoke在教导Kylo。

“是的，师父，我感受到了，但并不稳定，时而强烈时而脆弱。”

“如果我们不加以制止，他可能会成为我们的敌人。”

“师父您的意思是......让我过去，杀了她？”Kylo抬起头，看着Snoke，他很清楚Snoke说的人是谁。毕竟在很多天前，Kylo就已经感受到她的存在。并且通过原力感知到她的位置。

“并不完全是，你根据你心里的指引，找到这股新的原力的来源。尝试说服他加入我们，如果说服无果，那就杀了他以绝后患。”

“是，师父，我会说服她来加入我们。”Kylo很清楚自己这次的对手是一个对原力一无所知的小女孩，他不想杀掉她。

“我会派Hux将军协助你。你务必完成任务。”Snoke知道Hux将军和Kylo日常关系并不是特别好，谁也不知道Snoke的这个决定是为了什么，包括Kylo自己也不知道。但是Kylo若是想保住Rey，他只能劝说Rey加入第一秩序。

~~~~~~~~~~

此时的Rey，仅仅是Jakku星球上一个拾荒的小女孩，对于接下来可能发生的事情，一无所知。她仅仅在不久前的一次冲突中，无意爆发了原力。她非常害怕这股力量，当她再一次尝试感受原力时，她感受到的却是远在数秒距之外的Kylo。

~~~~~~~~~~

歼星舰舰桥上，Hux将军正在努力想办法找到抵抗组织的基地，从而将其一举摧毁，为第一秩序的前进扫清障碍。当然，他也早就知道Snoke要让他辅助Kylo完成任务了。尽管Hux心里有一百个不愿意，他也不得不同意。

“我真的不明白为什么Snoke要我辅助Kylo去完成他的任务，这对我有什么好处？”Hux将军每次回到自己的寝室都要对着自己的猫说一遍。这是一只橘猫，是Hux将军最喜欢的猫。

“好处就是对你近期的各种失败的事情将功补过。”突然Snoke联系上了Hux将军，正赶上Hux对着自己的猫抱怨。这可是吓了Hux将军一跳。

“Yes, supreme leader.”

“我对你近期的表现非常失望，如果你这一次还不能让我满意，我只能考虑，换一个人顶替你的职务，当然，你知道的第一秩序的机密也是相当多，为了维持第一秩序，我只能顾全大局，管不了你的生死了。”

很明显Snoke的威胁起到了一定的作用，至少让Hux同意了与Kylo合作。

“I won't fail you.”Hux听到自己的生命命悬一线时，只得答应Snoke。

“你最好不要让我失望。”说罢，Snoke断开了连接，留下Hux一个人在寝室里冒着冷汗。

~~~~~~~~~~

在几天前的原力聚集中，Kylo发现了Rey，他想认识她。Kylo本以为自己毁掉了绝地圣殿，杀掉了绝大部分学员，宇宙中已经不存在原力敏感者了，却没想到她。

Kylo再一次尝试用原力联系Rey，这一次也成功了。

“你到底是谁？”Rey冷冰冰的询问Kylo，“你的衣服告诉我你来自于第一秩序。”

“没错。”

“你到底对我做了什么？你并不在我面前，我知道，我看不到我面前的其他事物，除了你。”

“我也只能看到你。”Kylo面对着眼前一个紧张又有一丝恐惧的Rey坦白，“我也不能看到我自己的周围，只能看到你。”

“你到底想做什么？”

“救你。我的师父要求我说服你加入我们，否则我必须杀了你。但是我并不想这样做。”Kylo为了能让她来第一秩序，毫无保留地回答了她所有的问题。

“你根本不知道我在哪里，你怎么杀了我？”Rey此时有一些的不可置信。

“我们总是有办法找到你。”

Rey气愤了，尝试用武器打眼前的Kylo，但是她能使用的武器只有手中已经捡到的值钱的东西，她正在Jakku上坠落的歼星舰里寻找能拿来换口粮的物品。

Kylo一把夺过她手中的物品，定睛一看，发现是很久以前Jakku战役上歼星舰的残骸。

“原来你在Jakku。”

原力断开了，Rey一个人在废弃的歼星舰里发呆。

Kylo立刻叫来Hux，要求他把歼星舰指挥到Jakku。他要亲自去见Rey，并把她带回来。

“将军，给我把歼星舰立刻前往Jakku，她就在那里。”

Hux听到Kylo如此命令自己，心里很不是滋味。但是为了完成任务，活下去，Hux别无他法。

“好。”Hux几乎是咬牙切齿地回答。

看着眼前Hux的表现Kylo也已经是见怪不怪了，毕竟整个第一秩序能像Hux一样和自己说话的也没有几个。留着Hux也是挺有趣的，若是想掐死Hux，Kylo简直是易如反掌，但又何必这样做呢，毕竟留着Hux，Kylo也随时可以在Hux身上找到乐趣。

“立即前往Jakku。”Hux在舰桥命令道。  
“预计20分钟后到达Jakku，将军。”

“好。”Hux为了辅助Kylo完成任务，不得不放下将军的身段，尽力满足Kylo所要求的事情。

“准备好我的飞船，我亲自下去找她，你们都在歼星舰上待命。”Kylo转过身准备离开，顺便留下了一条命令。听得Hux可算是火冒三丈。

“谁允许你给我下命令？”Hux忍无可忍，突然对着Kylo爆发，“这是我的歼星舰，他们都是我的人，你凭什么给我们......”

突然间Kylo用原力控制Hux无法呼吸。

“我刚刚说的你没有听见么。”

“是......是......”Hux已经被掐的呼吸困难了，半跪在地上。如果被Kylo掐死在自己属下眼前，实属太没有面子了。出于自保，Hux只能顺着Kylo的话说下去。

“别再让我听见异议。”

Kylo扬长而去。

“准备好我的飞船。”Kylo重新命令道。

“准备他的飞船！”Hux用更大音量的命令重复了Kylo的命令，一边从地上站起来一边揉着自己的脖子。


	2. 赫克斯将军的命运就此改变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux去将功补过了，不过Kylo还是一心不希望Rey真的死，也希望Rey可以加入第一秩序，不过不是那么顺利

不久，Hux将军的歼星舰便抵达了Jakku的上空，站在Jakku地表来看，仿佛把锋利的匕首划过天空。

凯洛伦登上自己的指挥舰，带上了一队TIE战机部队，准备前往Jakku去寻找Rey。

“把武器提前充好能量。”Hux将军总是未雨绸缪地准备好一切可能发生的事情。这样如果有特殊情况发生，自己也大可能可以全身而退。

Hux将军站在歼星舰舰桥最前端，注视着Kylo的私人指挥舰飞向Jakku地表，心里开始默默盘算起来。

~~~~~~~~~~

在Jakku上，Rey也早已看到天空的歼星舰，知道一定是第一秩序准备来找她。为了不让自己在Jakku的同伴陷入麻烦，她自己一个人跑了出去。

“Hux将军，扫描整个星球找到她可能在的范围。”Kylo又一次对Hux将军命令道。但是Kylo没有亲自在歼星舰上，Hux准备给他一个教训。于是Hux对着扫描仪随意对Kylo说了一个地点，却误打误撞说对了。

“长官，发现目标。”Hux耳机里传来一个风暴兵的声音，那是和Kylo一起去执行任务的风暴兵的汇报。

“包围她，但不要伤害她。”Kylo命令着。

Rey一个人看到Kylo的飞船靠近时，已经来不及躲了。已经被发现若是跑的话可能会被风暴兵的爆能枪直接击倒在地，或许和Kylo直接对峙还有可能存活。

“不许动，待在原地！”风暴兵一边用爆能枪对着Rey慢慢靠拢，一边大声命令Rey不许移动。

远处的Kylo慢慢地向Rey走近。

“我是Kylo。”Kylo注视了Rey一眼，通过头盔的缝隙他看到Rey紧张的面孔。为试图让她放松下来，Kylo决定先介绍一下自己。

“我是Rey。”

“嗯，恐怕你已经知道我来的目的了。”从Kylo的声音中几乎听不到一点情绪。

“你想说服我加入第一秩序，为你们这些杀人魔服务？”

“这话你只说对了一部分，说服你加入我们是没错，为我们第一秩序服务也没错，但不是为杀人魔服务。”Kylo的语气中开始出现了一些不满。

此时在歼星舰上，Hux听到他俩的对话，气的眼睛里满是怒火，这个Kylo平时对自己和手下基本没给过好脸色，怎么看到对方是女的脾气就变得这么好了？

紧接着Hux耳机里传来的只剩下空白的声音。

“Kylo，把她带回来别磨磨唧唧的说什么别的了。”Hux听着Kylo和Rey的对话心里非常烦躁。

“跟我走。”Kylo向Rey伸出手，尝试邀请Rey和自己一起离开。

Rey一把甩开Kylo向自己伸出的手。

“我宁愿死在这里也绝对不和你离开！”Rey瞪着Kylo，她的语气让周围的风暴兵立刻举起枪瞄准了Rey。

Kylo不希望她受伤，于是举手让周围风暴兵放下武器。

“不和我走的话你只有死路一条。”Kylo冷冰冰地说。

“是死是活也与你无关，你放开我！”在Rey说话的时候，Kylo冷不丁抓住Rey的胳膊，准备生拉硬拽着她走。但是Rey并不愿意。

“好。”Kylo松手后，Rey不小心摔倒在地，“我给你三天时间考虑，三天之后，我还会找到你。”

Kylo转身和部下一起回到指挥舰上，准备返回歼星舰。

~~~~~~~~~~

“你把她放走了？”回到歼星舰上，Hux听到Kylo把Rey直接放走的消息后，更加火冒三丈，如果抓不住Rey，Snoke不可能让他好看。

“你这么慌做什么。”Kylo看了一眼身边的Hux，感觉他有些滑稽，“我在她身上放了一个微型追踪器，她自己不可能发现的。”

“这么说你有把握下一次抓到她？”Hux听到Kylo的做法，心中暗自呼了一口气，还好，到嘴的鸭子还没飞起来。

“是的，你现在就可以去跟踪她。”

“好。”

~~~~~~~~~~

此时的Jakku星球上，Rey一个人站在放眼望去空无一物的地方，她感到一丝孤单。或许自己的父母要是在的话，她心中也会有一点依赖，可现在她什么也没有。

~~~~~~~~~~

“长官，最高领袖Snoke正在呼叫您。”

在Hux忙着追踪Rey时，Snoke想要Hux向他汇报一下情况。

“接通吧。”Hux迫不及待地想要向Snoke汇报情况，很少有这么顺利的时候了，虽然没有将Rey带到歼星舰上，但是已经随时看到Rey的具体位置。

“Hux将军，做的怎么样了？”Snoke一脸沉闷地对Hux说。

“最高领袖，我们虽然现在还没有让她自愿加入我们，但是我们已经在她身上放了追踪器，可以顺利追踪到她。我敢确定，不出三天，她就会主动来找我们。”Hux挺起腰，充满信心地对Snoke保证。

“很好，这次不要再让我失望了。”

“绝对不会。”Hux非常自信。

“Kylo，如果你不能把她带到第一秩序，那务必解决掉她。”Snoke最后对Kylo嘱咐道。

“是，师父，绝对不会让您失望。”说着Kylo扭头看了Hux一眼，Hux不屑地将头看向别处。

~~~~~~~~~~

“你确定有把握把她带回来？”Hux总感觉Kylo有哪里不对劲，但又说不出来是哪里，于是决定试水一样的试探试探Kylo到底在打什么主意。

“如果我没有把握的话岂不是你就要死了，我不打算让你死，Hux将军。至少现在没有打算，但是Snoke可不是这么想的。”Kylo字字诛心的话给Hux打响了一个警钟，他再次意识到这次的任务只能成功不能失败。

“我三天后会再过去找她一次，如果她不跟我走，你立刻开炮炸了她，不用管我。”听到Kylo这么说，Hux心里放心了一些。从这些话来看，Hux和Kylo有着共同的目标，但是Kylo是什么样的人Hux天天看着当然再明白不过，不排除Kylo暗中对Hux下死手然后包揽军功的可能性。想到这里Hux不寒而栗。

~~~~~~~~~~

三天很快就到了，Jakku星球上的Rey也知道今天Kylo会来找自己，她再清楚不已，如果自己拒绝Kylo，自己很可能也不会活着离开。

歼星舰上，Hux一脸沉重地看着窗外的Jakku，他想，自己一生都献给了第一秩序，只可惜事事不如愿，现在落得自己这个不堪的局面。论带领歼星舰追击抵抗组织，整个第一秩序还没人拼得过自己，可是偏偏最高领袖不喜欢自己，只喜欢他那个徒弟Kylo。既然已经走到这一步了只能走一步算一步。

“准备好我的飞船，我亲自下去，不需要别人跟着。”Kylo在Hux面前命令了另一个军官。


	3. 赫克斯将军的命运就此改变

到了Jakku地表，Kylo发现Rey已经在等着他。

“如果我不和你走，我就会死在这里么？”

“是的。”Kylo面不改色地回答，“Hux将军在歼星舰上已经准备好了武器，随时一声令下炸毁这周围所有的生物，包括你。我是你唯一的希望。”

Rey沉默了几秒钟。

“我可以和你走，但是我不会杀任何一个人，也不会帮你杀任何一个人。”Rey为了保住自己，只能同意和Kylo一起走。

~~~~~~~~~~

回到歼星舰上，Hux看到Kylo成功将Rey带了上来，非常高兴，下令解除对Jakku的进攻准备，并立刻向Snoke汇报。

“最高领袖我们已经将人带上来了。”

“非常好，将Kylo叫过来，有些事情我需要和他亲自说。”

“是，最高领袖。”

~~~~~~~~~~

“我听Hux将军说你已经成功把她带上来了。”Snoke非常平静地询问Kylo，但平静的背后往往隐藏更大的漩涡。

“是的，师父。”

“她同意加入第一秩序了吗？”

“她并没有直接说明她自己是否加入第一秩序，她说她不会杀任何一个人，不过我会让她改变。”Kylo抬起头，直视着Snoke。

“你准备接下来做些什么？”

“我打算带她执行一项任务，让她看着我们是如何行动。”

“去吧。不过要记得，如果情况超出控制，就杀了她。我已经可以感觉到原力的变化，她在变强，如果现在不能抓住机会，她将会是我们最大的一个威胁。”Snoke意味深长地说。

“是，最高领袖。她现在正在我们的审讯室中，我会将她带出来，并且带她执行一次任务。”

“继续让Hux将军和你一起去。”

“我不明白，为什么每次都一定要拉上Hux一起完成任务？”Kylo的音调提高了一些，非常不解，明明一个人可以完成的事情一定要两个人一起。

“我不希望再听到有任何问题，我的徒弟。”

“是。”

~~~~~~~~~~

“现在我们正在超空间跳跃？”当Kylo刚刚走到审讯室门口，Rey就已经感受到他的存在。

“是的，Rey，我要带你去一个地方。”

“你要带我去哪里？”

“现在不能告诉你，歼星舰马上就要抵达目的地，跟我走吧。”Kylo走进审讯室，向Rey伸出右手，希望Rey可以拉住他的手。

“我凭什么跟你走？”Rey再一次甩开Kylo伸出的手。她认为Kylo是在哄骗她。

“卫兵！把她抓起来放到我的飞船上。”Kylo也没有再次尝试。

“遵命，长官。”

为了保住Rey，Kylo可谓是费尽心思，但是Rey始终不买账。在去审讯室之前，Kylo已经去过一趟舰桥，告诉Hux将军一起前往塔图因。然而，这次的任务，是血淋淋的任务。

~~~~~~~~~~

“准备冲出超空间跳跃，3，2，1。”

在舰桥上，Hux将军指挥着歼星舰，出现在塔图因的上空。在塔图因的居民，没有人意识到，接下来会是一场灾难。

“准备好我的飞船。”Hux将军也准备离开舰桥，和Kylo带着Rey，一起前往塔图因地表。这次的任务，是找到一些疑似抵抗组织成员，并将他们全部斩杀。

很快，他们便锁定了目标。

“出示你的身份证明！”

“把她/他抓起来带走！”

无数的哭喊声充斥着塔图因的小村庄，久久不散。无数家庭被迫拆散，母亲拼命拉住自己的孩子不被抓走，得到的是风暴兵的拳打脚踢。这一天，是血的一天。

“胆敢反抗拘捕者，格杀勿论！”Kylo大声命令风暴兵不要心软，当然，他们也从未心软。

一个母亲抱着自己的孩子，请求Kylo和Hux将军不要带走自己的孩子。结局则是被风暴兵的爆能枪一枪击毙。这位母亲的孩子哭喊着抱着自己母亲的尸体，最后硬生生被拖走。

Rey在一旁看着Hux将军和Kylo，看着村民，心中无限感叹，恨自己不够强大，无法拯救这些村民，恨自己的无能为力。

Rey将头转向另一侧，看到Kylo对一个孩子连打带踹。那个孩子看起来也就11，12岁。

Rey实在无法忍耐了，从腰间拿出一把匕首，向Kylo刺去。

Hux将军虽然一直也在监督风暴兵抓走疑似抵抗组织成员，但也同时在留意Rey的动作。他心里总觉得Rey不可能这么轻易地就加入第一秩序。当Hux看到Rey扑向Kylo时，Hux将军毫不犹豫掏出爆能枪击中Rey的手臂和腿。Rey应声击倒在地。

“你这是做什么？Rey.”Kylo回过头，看到Rey倒在地上，手中紧紧握着一把匕首，“你想杀我？”

“你是个怪物。”Rey咬牙切齿地说。

“......是的。”Kylo停顿了一下，但同意了Rey说的话。

Hux想要上前补枪，他认为既然背叛了自己的人也就没必要再继续活着。但是被Kylo立刻使用原力弹飞。

“我不允许你杀她，你若敢再尝试动她，后果自负。”Kylo挡在Rey面前，背对着Rey，恶狠狠地对Hux说道。

但是Rey的手臂从后方袭来。血顺着Kylo的手臂流下，一滴一滴滴在地上。

Kylo回过头，迷茫地看着Rey。

“为什么。”

“你滥杀无辜，拆散家庭，你算个什么东西？你就是一个杀人机器。”Rey慢慢站起来，虽然很不容易站起来。


	4. 赫克斯将军的命运就此改变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：这一章是最刀的一章

“你不要逼我......”

“逼你什么，杀了我吗？如果你保证说你杀了我你可以放过他们的话，我甘愿一死。”Rey的斩钉截铁令Kylo没有想到。

“我只是不希望再看到你杀人了。”Rey略带哭腔，眼神中充满了失望。这一刻，Rey认为自己就是一个杀人帮凶。

“我不可以......”Kylo心里很清楚自己需要做什么，但是他下不去手，“你走吧，走的越远越好，以后不要再让我看到你。”Kylo，手举在半空中的光剑，缓缓的落下。

“我要是走了，那你怎么办？你的师傅要你杀了我，你抗命的话下场也不会好吧。”Rey听到Kylo愿意放走自己，也突然想到Kylo，和自己一开始见面时说的话。

“我让你走！”

“不，你不可以。”此时被原力弹走的Hux将军，踉踉跄跄的跑过来，“卫兵，把她给我抓起来！”

Hux手指着Rey，疯狂向风暴兵发布命令。

“我说要放走的人，还没有人敢说不。”Kylo缓缓转过头，语气降低，威胁着Hux，气势仿佛随时要将Hux吞没一样。

周围的风暴兵看到三人这样的场景，也没有人敢移动，生怕不小心给自己惹上麻烦。

“你走吧，他们不会有人敢动你。”Kylo最终还是选择了让Rey离开，自己回去面对Snoke。

“Kylo，你这是背叛第一秩序！”Hux看着远去的Rey，不敢相信Kylo竟然放走了自己未来的对手。

“走吧，没什么大不了的。”

“但是我......”Hux将军欲言又止。

“我知道，你放心好了，有我在他不会动你。”

~~~~~~~~~~

他们回到了歼星舰上，面对的则是最高领袖Snoke的怒火。

“你们竟然放走了她？”Kylo将事情完完全全地告诉了Snoke，站在身旁的Hux则是一言不敢发。

“徒弟，我对你非常失望，这么多年的教导看来你还是无法舍弃光明面。至于你Hux将军，你又一次让我失望了。”Snoke将怒火转移到Hux身上。

“最高，最高领袖，我......”Hux看了一眼身旁的Kylo，又抬头看了一眼Snoke，心里明白Snoke不可能就此放过自己，就算事情一大部分责任应该是Kylo的。

“这么多年我利用Kylo我的徒弟，打败了一个又一个对手，现在你们竟然因为怜悯一个连原力都不会控制的小女孩而任务失败。”眼看着Snoke越说越气愤，Hux也意识到自己可能真的靠不住Kylo了。

Kylo听到Snoke的这番话，抬起头，迷茫地看着Snoke，他似乎是意识到了什么了。但是一切为时已晚。

“把Hux将军带下去。”Snoke用原力闪电击飞了Hux将军，又命令身边的人把Hux革职掉了。

Kylo单膝跪在地上，回头看了看Hux，又看了看Snoke。

“Hux我一直不喜欢他，但是你，我给你一次机会，当众处决Hux，如果你能亲手处决掉他，证明你的忠心，我姑且原谅你这一会。”Snoke站起来，走到Kylo身前，把Kylo扶起来。

Kylo低着头，颤抖地说：“好。”

~~~~~~~~~~

这一晚，注定无人能眠。

~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo在自己的寝室里，想着Rey对自己说的话：“我只是不希望再看到你杀人了。”又想到自己许诺Hux的事情，自己已经答应Hux会保证他的安全，可如今，却要亲手处决他......

“我要见Hux。”Kylo来到关押Hux的地方，命令守卫打开门，自己一个人进去。看到Hux背对着自己。”

“你来了。”Hux的平静令Kylo没有想到。

“是的。”

“你是来杀我的？”Hux没有回头，“我已经可以猜的到他对你说了些什么。”

“是的，但不是现在。”

“我真没想到我最后会死在你的手上。”Hux冷笑了一声，继续说到，“不过这样也好，至少不会在最后一刻还有什么遗憾。”

“你知道我下不去手。”

“有什么下不去手的，你一直都讨厌我，处处和我作对，逼着我也和你作对。”Hux突然转过身，令Kylo不禁后退了一步。

“就算我一直和你作对，但是我刚才回忆了咱们过去。其实，我并不是不在乎你。”

“不要再骗自己了，你心里还是希望我永远消失。”

“不......”

“公开处决，我早就听到外面他们议论了。我劝你一句，为了你自己未来着想，别犹豫。”

Kylo沉默了，他不知道此时面对眼前的Hux该说一些什么，但是内心告诉自己他应该去为了自己的未来着想。

~~~~~~~~~~

公开处决日，几乎第一秩序所有的军官都在场。灯光非常明亮，不过在Kylo眼中，这是最黑暗的一天。

Hux站在Kylo的眼前，身边围绕着Snoke的禁卫军，个个身怀绝技，武艺高强。看着这些禁卫军，Kylo心里很清楚如果为救Hux而去当Snoke面前杀了这些人，自己和Hux谁也走不出去。

“我的徒弟，你知道你接下来要做的事吧。”正当Kylo思绪连篇时，Snoke站在Hux的背后，满怀期待地对Kylo说。没有人知道Snoke在计划些什么。

“是的，师父。”Kylo面无表情地看着Snoke，又将眼神挪到Hux身上，“我知道我需要做什么，但是我不确定我有做下去的勇气。”

看着眼前的Hux，Kylo自己也不知道自己是否能下得去手。

“你必须做得到，为了你自己。”Hux看着Kylo，眼神中充满了绝望。

Kylo缓慢地举起光剑，闭上眼睛，准备砍下光剑。忽然脑海中再次浮现出Rey对自己说的话，“我只是不希望在看到你继续杀人了”。

Kylo突然间睁开眼睛，眼中全是泪水。

眼前的Hux，自己昔日的伙伴，现在却要自己亲手处决。Kylo再一次感受到光明的召唤。纵使Hux曾多次为难自己，Kylo真的下不去手。

举在半空中的手臂开始颤抖，Kylo的心也开始随之而颤。

Kylo多次试图战胜内心的恐惧，试图用光剑劈砍下去，可不知道为什么，面对Hux自己始终无法真的动手处决。

周边的灯光愈发昏暗了。

“我的徒弟？”Snoke看到Kylo的犹豫，再一次提醒了Kylo。

Kylo直视着Hux，看着Hux的眼睛，又想到Hux提醒自己的话，“为你自己着想”。

但是现在的Hux，对Kylo轻声说道：“杀了我，没有关系的，没事的。”

Kylo再一次举起光剑，闭上眼睛。一滴眼泪落了下来，滴在地上。

Kylo的脑海中再一次浮现出自己和Hux的情景，当时Hux为了Kylo，不惜一切代价挡住了飞来的子弹，在自己被偷袭即将得手时，Hux毫不犹豫掏出爆能枪保护自己，在最后关头也为了保住Kylo自己的未来，准备牺牲一切......Kylo越想越多，眼泪越流越多，再也举不动光剑了。

“我答应过你，我不能杀你。”Kylo最终还是没能下得去手。放下了手中的光剑，准备向Snoke请求饶恕Hux。

Snoke看到Kylo最终还是下不去手处决Hux，心中非常失望。

“既然你做不到......”于是给了自己的禁卫军一个手势。禁卫军立刻会意。

一瞬间，血，流了很远。

“不要！！这一切都是我的错，是我放走了Rey，和Armie一点关系也没有！”Kylo略带哭腔地喊到，但是终究是无济于事。

Kylo看到禁卫军的刀刺中了Hux，不管自己如何解释，也终究是无能为力，晚了一步。

在刀抽出来的一瞬间，Hux倒在了血泊中，血在他黑色的衣服上染下片片印迹。

“对不起都是我的错......”Kylo跪在地上，尝试支撑起Hux，但是Hux也已经没有力气了。

Hux倒在Kylo的手臂上，用尽仅剩的全部力气对Kylo挤出来一个微笑。

Kylo看着眼前奄奄一息的Hux，心中无限懊悔，为什么当初，没有再努力一下，或许当初再努力一下，Hux还不会死。

Hux再也坚持不住了，本抓着Kylo的手渐渐失去了力气，垂了下去，头倒向一侧，眼神空洞洞的。

“Armie？Armie？”Kylo看到Hux的离开，无法接受。他用力晃了晃Hux，企图唤醒Hux，但是Hux还是一动不动。Kylo此时心中一阵刺痛，再也无法控制自己的情绪。

Kylo看着眼前死去的Armie，突然间回想到Snoke对Hux生前说的话“这么多年我利用Kylo我的徒弟，打败了一个又一个对手......”

“这么多年我利用Kylo我的徒弟......”Kylo嘴中重复着这句话，终于明白了Snoke一直都在利用他铲除对手，目的则是保住自己最高领袖的宝座。看着Armie，想着自己师父也是利用自己，最终搭上自己伙伴的命。Kylo轻轻地放下Hux，拿起光剑准备转手杀了正在回头的Snoke。

但是还是被Snoke察觉到了动意。在Kylo纵身一跃准备将光剑刺穿Snoke的身体的同时，Snoke快速地利用原力闪电击退了Kylo，Kylo被这一下伤的不轻。

“你竟敢背叛我！”Snoke大喊一声，身边的禁卫军立刻将Kylo团团围住。此时已经受了伤的Kylo已经不可能是Snoke和禁卫军的对手，何况，几乎所有军官都在这里，随便一个人都可以叫来几个连的风暴兵。

看到自己已经无法脱身，看着不远处倒在血泊中的Hux，Kylo狠下心：“我绝对不会再和你为伍。”说罢，手中的光剑刺穿了Kylo的身体，身边的禁卫军看着眼前的Kylo没有一个人敢动。Kylo缓缓地爬过禁卫军的身边，抓住Hux的手臂，此时，Hux的手臂已经开始有些冰凉。

“我不会再辜负你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把我微博上的和lofter上的文章这几天就都陆陆续续的弄过来了，这一篇是我写的kylux中最刀的其中之一。


End file.
